Littlewing
Littlewing is the medicine cat of FableClan Littlewing is a small white and tan she-cat with brown speckles and blue eyes. History Littlewing was born to Lovefoot (mother) and Twigfoot (Father) along with the sibling of Swiftspot. Her parents died shortly,and so did Mistkit. and Swiftspot and Littlewing clung together in DawnClan very closely. At six moons, they were both given their apprentice names by Irrisstar. Her mentor was Yellowscar, who very much did not like his apprentice. Yellowscar taunted his apprentice often, and he was easily not seen as joking, she made her work harder, wake up much earlier than all the other apprentices. Yet one work that he never told his apprentice was: "great job" Yellowscar died though protecting his apprentice, something the whole clan was shocked at. His last words to her were: "That was a nice move, Littlepaw. Great Job.", making the other cats believe that he showed his only remorse to an apprentice he never liked. She was then given the mentor Firepath, who died the day before her and her brother's warrior ceremony. He was a better mentor, but sometimes too good, as he deftly always sought to help her in times of no need, and often talked to her as though she were a kit. Littlepaw became Littlewing and Swiftpaw became Swiftspot. They still clung closely together, but they did slack off from each other when they got warrior names. She has proved to be a great warrior of DawnClan. But soon, Swiftspot and Littlewing found that DawnClan wasn't right for them, so they left and with Tell-tale Fables, found FableClan. She then became Medicine Cat. TawnyClan Battle TawnyClan attacked suddenly one day, lead by Foxstar. Littlewing took a part of this, often helping Bluepaw (Bluewing) and keen to make sure she was all right, yet it was very obvious she could take care of herself. Once while she was fighting with Bluepaw, Foxstar grabbed her and threw her, knocking her out. She fell into a deep sleep and she heard whispers inside her ears. Once she woke up, she was still too dizzy to stand, and caught a glimpse of (much to her relief) Bluepaw fighting, before she sank back into the sleep. When she woke up the second time, she felt much better and hope pulsed through her. She then picked another fight with Foxstar, and she won that battle, Foxstar losing one life. When she departed, spiies were in fact everywhere in camp. Much is unknown if she helped finish this battle. Trivia *Her and Swiftspot has been pegged "as different as night and day" for the reason that Swiftspot is secretive and lonely. Littlewing is Bubbly an fun. *Littlewing was apart of the TawnyClan battle, yet her sister, Swiftspot, was not. *After the battle, Littlewing felt a little ashamed of her wanting to follow Bluewing, as she was very willing. Category:Cats of DawnClan Category:She-cat Category:Warrior Category:Cats Category:Cats of FableClan Category:Kit Category:Apprentice Category:Medicine Cat Category:Cat Category:Kits Category:DawnClan Cat Category:Clan Cats Category:Cats of Clans Category:Clan Cat Category:Cats Category:Cat Category:She-cats